Chapter Four: Sabina. We Try To Get To Some Junk
Here is Chapter Four of Unities: Myths Brought Together. Chapter Four SABINA We Try To Get To Some Junk "You want me to what?" Jocelyn Rain asked. "We need to get to Mount Penglai in China," Taylor said. "The prophecy said the New Level heroes would need to be together to defeat the Ouroboros, but we've seen only a taste of their army. We'll need as many alters, livers, warriors, and Rengō Kuni as we can get." "In order to support an army of alters, livers, warriors, Rengō Kuni, and who-knows-what the other New Level heroes are bringing, we'll need a craft," Jun said. "And there's a huge junk at Mount Penglai, the Sīchóu zhī lù. That's big enough to hold well over a hundred of us. Then we get to Rome, where the prophecy said the New Level heroes would unite. Plus, remember the great prophecy? Eight crossroads, in death, unite. Where else would eight crossroads meet other than Rome?" "So we start by getting the Sīchóu zhī lù. Then we get as many alters as we can sneak past Lei Kun and the other gods into the junk, and then we can head back to India so Dhumavati can help us get some of the livers who'd escaped after Camp Life was destroyed. We come back here and get the rest of the Nordic warriors, and then get to California to finish stocking up on Rengō Kuni before we get to Rome," Layla explained. "So we'll stay here, while you take Gary of Something, Taylor, Sabina, and Hailley to China," Hana finished. "For the record, why can't you remember where your daughter is?" I asked. "Same reason I can't remember where Camp Half-Blood is," Hailley said. "I can tell you everything about us - the Titan War, the Road of Castellan, the evil Mr. D - but I can't figure out where it was. All your memories of Natalie are like that, right?" Rain nodded. "True. I probably should have more faith in your thoughts." So, Taylor, Hailley, Gary, Shé, Kyūri, and I piled into Rain's car, with Rain at the wheel. It took us about twenty seconds of driving before we saw a man running across the road ahead of us. The car slammed into him. Rain immediately halted. Shé and I got out of the car and I looked at the man. He had shoulder-length dark hair and pale skin marred only a little by bruises from his recent collision. "Are you alright?" I asked. He grabbed his head. "Yeah. My name's... um... Rafe, I think." Amnesia. From someone who's been spending time with Hailley, I felt a familiar twang of sympathy for the man called Rafe. "Come in, I'll take you to the hospital," Rain offered. "Thank you..." Rafe began. "Rain. Jocelyn Rain." Rafe stepped inside. I wondered briefly what he would think when he saw Kyūri, but then I remembered that mortals couldn't see mythical creatures - nobody had ever noticed the Jiang Shi when he was murdering Jace. At any rate, Rafe said nothing when he sat beside the little kappa. But looking at him, I noticed something: His wounds were already healing. Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ouroboros Merge Category:Unities: Myths Brought Together Category:Chapter Page